Fêlure, Fissure, Fracture
by Gargouilles
Summary: Comment de fois l'as-tu repoussé en lui disant que tu le haïssais ? Et combien de fois est-il revenu en te pardonnant les mots si durs que tu avais eu ? Toujours une fois de plus. Sauf que cette fois, il ne reviendra plus, c'est fini. Et tu meurs de le voir partir. Parce que tu sais que tu le veux à tes côtés pour le reste de vos vies, mais qu'il ne peut pas.


_Bonjour ! _

_Nous sommes un jour férié et vous savez quoi ? La bibliothèque universitaire est fermée ! FERMEE ! C'est à proprement parler inadmissible ! Et les étudiants qui profitent de cette journée ENTIERE de congé pour réviser hein ?! Conclusion des courses, je suis obligée de bosser chez moi. Et bosser chez moi prend souvent le mauvais synonyme de « glandouillage en règle et écriture de fic » -' alors voilà, nouvel **OS**… écrit il y a qql semaines, mais j'en suis enfin satisfaite aujourd'hui. (oui, je suis levée depuis 7h, bienvenue en master !)  
_

_(déprimés, passez votre chemin)_

_Les deux déclencheurs qui m'ont inspiré cette fic : _

_« Et tu meurs de le voir partir »_

_« Aime moi moins mais aime moi longtemps » (©_Les chansons d'amour, _C. Honoré, film que je vous encourage vivement à voir. Si vous êtes âgés de plus de 14 ans, à cause des thèmes abordés, et de certaines scènes…)_

_Rating __: Promis, j'ai tué personne ! Enfin, personne d'important, quoi. Mais bon, T quand même… parce que c'est assez violent et triste._

_Infos sur l'histoire__ : exercice de style, je m'essaye à la deuxième personne du singulier. C'est assez bizarre, mais j'aime le rendu. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver qui es le « tu » et qui est le « il »_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Fêlure, Fissure, Fracture**

**...  
**

Tu es à la fenêtre, ton regard tourné vers l'extérieur. Mais tu ne vois pas le paysage, que tu connais par cœur de toute manière. Cette chambre est ta chambre depuis que tu es venu au monde, et tu la connais dans son intégralité de mémoire. Tout comme l'horizon disponible de tes fenêtres. La plupart du temps, tu regardes à travers sans le voir. Pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est différent. Tu ne regardes pas dans le vague, mais tu fixes ton regard sur la si petite silhouette qui franchit les grilles du château. A cette distance, elle te paraît minuscule, presque risible. Il est impossible de la distinguer des autres ombres noires qui se pressent à l'entrée, paysans, courtisans ou chevaliers.

Pourtant, tu sais que c'est lui, ni ton cœur ni ta tête n'ont de doute la dessus. Sa manière de marcher, son port de tête, la cambrure de son dos. Autant d'éléments que tu connais par cœur. Dusses-tu le reconnaître entre mille les yeux bandés que tu y parviendrais encore. Ce n'est pas quelques mètres de distance et une vitre qui va t'en empêcher aujourd'hui. Il se retourne soudain, et lève les yeux vers le château. Tu voudrais qu'il regarde dans ta direction, tu le souhaites ardemment, de toutes tes forces. A la simple idée que ses yeux portent vers toi, ton cœur se met à tambouriner un peu trop fort dans ta poitrine.

Mais il ne peut pas te voir, pas avec cette distance. Pas avec le soleil qui doit l'aveugler, se refléter sur ta vitre, et lui offrir un simple point lumineux dans ta direction. Mais de toute manière, tu sais que ses yeux ne sont pas braqués vers toi. Ils ne le seront plus jamais. C'est de ta faute, et tu le sais. Il regarde probablement vers le laboratoire de Gaius, vers son ancienne chambre. En le repoussant comme tu l'as fait, tu l'as condamné à abandonner le lieu qu'il considère comme sa maison. Pour ça aussi, tu t'en veux. Mais tu n'avais pas le choix. C'est ce que tu te répètes quand ta raison vacille et que ton cœur menace de prendre le dessus.

Tu n'aimes pas laisser ton cœur prendre des décisions. Ton père t'a appris que seuls les faibles gouvernaient avec des sentiments. Alors tu as fermé ton cœur à tout jamais, et te protège des autres avec une carapace de froideur. Pourtant, lui a détruit ta belle assurance et ton indifférence. Tu le détestes pour ça, pour ces sentiments qu'il a eu et que tu aurais pu partager. Tu le hais désormais.

Et pourtant tu meurs de le voir partir. Parce que tu sais que ton cœur le veut à tes côtés pour le reste de vos vies. Mais tu sais aussi que c'est impossible. Et tu meurs en le voyant se détourner du château, et franchir la herse, pour la dernière fois. Et tu meurs.

...

Tu sais très bien comment tout cela avait commencé. De manière futile, puérile, et fortuite. Exactement de la même manière que, des mois plus tard, cela se terminerait. Mais à l'époque, tu n'en savais rien. A l'époque, il n'existait que ton insouciance et votre franche amitié. Il n'y avait même plus les barrières sociales, qui auraient dû pourtant exister. Il les avait brisées, une à une, lentement et avec application. Il t'avait fait devenir un homme meilleur. Et plus seulement un prince arrogant et sans considération pour les conséquences de ses actes. Et pourtant, ta réaction ce jour-là, ce n'était pas l'homme que tu étais devenu qui l'avait eu, mais le gamin royal méprisant.

A la lumière des récents évènements, tu hais la façon dont tu as réagi. Mais tu as aussi conscience du fait que, s'il t'était donné la possibilité de tout recommencer, tu n'agirais pas différemment. Tu en es incapable. On est ce qu'on est, et tu ne peux pas lutter contre ta génétique et ton éducation. Tu es un impulsif, un colérique. Il est ton antithèse, calme, posé et intelligent – même si tu te défends de lui dire –, réfléchissant toujours à tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'un problème. Toi, tu n'es capable de voir qu'une seule face d'une pièce. Lui voit les deux dans son ensemble, ainsi que la tranche qui les relie. Vu sous cet angle, tu ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es prince, et lui servant. Il y a une erreur dans la distribution des rôles !

Puis soudain, tu te rappelles que non, il n'y a pas eu d'erreur. Parce qu'il n'est pas uniquement servant. Loin de là. Parce que tu sais ce qu'il est. Tu l'as appris. Le jour où tout a commencé. Il est sorcier.

C'était un jour comme les autres, un jour de grand soleil. Pourquoi avais-tu décidé de partir à la chasse ce jour-là ? Aucune idée. Ta mémoire n'a conservé que les points intéressants de cette journée, et tes motivations au matin n'en font définitivement pas partie. Maintenant, tu regrettes, si tu n'avais pas quitté le palace, si tu avais décidé de traiter les affaires courantes du château… rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et tu continuerais de vivre à ses côtés dans l'insouciance. Mais penser avec des « si » ne sert à rien. Ça ne changera rien, et ça ne le ramènera pas. Alors tu repenses à ta partie de chasse. Il faisait si beau, et l'air était pur. Vous n'étiez que tous les deux. C'était stupide. Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas emmené des membres de la garde ? Ou simplement quelques chevaliers ? Pourquoi personne ne t'avait rappelé qu'il était dangereux pour le prince héritier de se balader seul en forêt ? Pourquoi personne ne t'avait ordonné de prendre une escorte ?

Toutes ces questions ont leurs réponses : tu voulais être libre, totalement déchargé de tes devoirs écrasants, et c'est pourquoi tu souhaitais rester seul. Lui, il venait avec toi parce que sa présence t'était absolument indispensable. Lui, il t'avait rappelé que tu ne devrais pas te promener avec ta cape rouge si reconnaissable et si visible de loin sans soldats. Mais tu ne l'as pas écouté. Pourquoi tu ne l'écoutes jamais ? Cette question là restera ad vitam aeternam sans explication. Et ton père ne t'avait pas ordonné de prendre trois gardes parce qu'il ne savait rien de ton escapade. Comme d'habitude. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une fugue, mais ça pouvait s'y apparenter. Une fugue sous contrôle, juste pour quelques heures. Juste pour le plaisir de galoper dans les bois, sentir le vent frais sur ton visage et oublier qui tu étais.

Le vent frais. C'était ça, le point important de votre balade. Il n'y avait pas de vent quand vous aviez quitté le château. Le bleu pur du ciel était sans nuage et sans brise. Il avait même râlé qu'il allait faire trop chaud. Et quand au cours de la journée, il avait réitéré sa plainte concernant la chaleur, tu l'avais aspergé avec l'eau du ruisseau dans lequel vos chevaux s'abreuvaient. Loin de t'en vouloir, il avait éclaté de rire. Mais ne t'avait pas rendu la pareille. Tu étais prince. Tu l'es toujours, d'ailleurs. Il était de la plèbe. Il l'est toujours également. D'habitude, ce genre de considération n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pas cherché à te pousser dans le courant comme tu t'y attendais. Quel plaisir vous auriez eu alors de vous chamailler dans l'eau claire ! C'était ce type d'amusement enfantin que tu recherchais. Mais il n'avait rien fait. Par peur des conventions, sans doute. Pourtant, à cet instant, tu lui aurais pardonné. Il était encore ton meilleur ami. Il n'allait pas le rester longtemps.

Une heure à peine après, tu commençais à le haïr. Et tout ça, c'était la faute du vent. Le vent qui s'était levé, fort, très fort. Comme une tornade, un cyclone. Des rafales et des bourrasques qui effrayaient vos montures et vous faisaient craindre le pire. Mais le pire n'est pas venu de la nature. Il est venu des hommes.

Des hommes armés, sans scrupule et sans motivations clairement définies. T'avaient-ils reconnu ? Cherchaient-ils seulement un peu d'or ? Tu ne le sauras jamais. Ils sont tous morts. Morts dans l'attaque qu'ils ont lancée contre vous. Ils étaient cinq et tu étais seul. Ton talent guerrier n'était plus à démontrer, mais combattre cinq ennemis de front, le protéger au passage, et lutter contre les bourrasques tellement fortes qu'elles t'empêchaient d'ouvrir correctement les yeux, ce n'était pas exactement de tout repos.

Tu ne te souviens pas du combat. Celui-là aussi, ta mémoire l'a effacé au profit d'autres souvenirs de cette journée, jugés plus important par ton esprit. Tu te souviens juste de la fin. Trois hommes à terre, défaits par la lame de ton épée. Et tu te rends compte qu'il n'est plus à tes côtés. Tu le cherches des yeux, malgré la tempête qui t'aveugle. Tu le vois enfin, à quelques mètres de toi. En premier lieu, c'est le soulagement qui t'étreint, car il est debout, donc en vie. Puis vient la colère, et surtout la stupeur, qui plus jamais ne te quitteront. Il lève une main, et ses adversaires roulent au tapis, écrasé par la puissance du sortilège qu'il vient de lancer.

Tu n'as aucun doute sur ce qu'il vient de faire. Tu étais peut être loin, tu as peut être mal vu à cause du vent, mais tu es loin d'être stupide. Tu reconnais la posture, l'air volontaire, les effets. Il n'y a aucune autre possibilité. Alors lentement, tu sens un poids t'écraser la poitrine. Il te comprime tellement que tu ne parviens plus à respirer. C'est alors que tu avais fait la chose la plus idiote de ta vie : tu t'étais retourné. Tu lui avais laissé croire que tu n'avais rien vu. Tu avais refusé d'affronter les conséquences de son geste.

Il était arrivé près de toi, tout sourire, comme d'habitude, et avait demandé :

– Vous allez bien Arthur ?

Trop choqué pour répondre, tu avais seulement pu hocher frénétiquement la tête. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la question t'avait marquée. Aujourd'hui, tu es bien incapable de te rappeler du moindre mot de vos conversations légères durant la journée, mais le ton de sa voix inquiète et chaleureuse lors de sa question, il est gravé dans ta mémoire à vie.

Tu ne te souviens pas vraiment non plus de la suite. Vous aviez perdu vos chevaux dans la bataille, et le vent vous soulevait presque de terre. Vous aviez trouvé une grotte dans laquelle vous abriter. Est-ce toi ou lui qui avait déniché le confortable abri, en attendant la fin de la tempête ? Aucun souvenir. Ce dont tu te rappelles très bien en revanche, c'est l'immense feu qui très vite, brûlait entre vous. Sur l'instant, ça ne t'avait pas choqué. Aujourd'hui tu sais.

Tu avais attendu, frissonnant près du feu, près de lui, mais sans le toucher, qu'il parle. Qu'il te dise ce qui s'était passé. Qu'il t'avoue que ce n'était qu'une erreur, un malentendu, une vaste plaisanterie. Qu'il n'était pas sorcier, qu'il ne savait pas comment il avait fait « ça » durant le combat tout à l'heure. Tu croyais presque qu'il allait te supplier de l'aider à s'en débarrasser, l'aider à cacher ce cadeau empoisonné, dont il ignorait tout cinq minutes plus tôt.

Tu aurais cru n'importe lequel de ses mensonges. Il aurait même pu te faire avaler que c'était le vent qui avait fait s'envoler vos ennemis et qui les avait fait heurter l'arbre le plus proche avec un craquement sinistre. Tu l'aurais cru. Tu voulais tellement y croire. Croire que tu le connaissais, qu'il ne te mentait jamais, qu'il ne te mentirait jamais. Mais le silence était plus éloquent que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire pour sa défense.

Il n'avait rien dit à propos de la bataille, n'avait proféré que les babillages habituels qui faisaient bourdonner ta tête après une journée en sa compagnie. Tu te souviens vaguement qu'il s'était inquiété de tes frissons, et de ton air ahuri. Mais rien de plus. Votre retour à Camelot, le lendemain, est entouré d'un brouillard d'abrutissement. Tout comme le sermon de ton père, et les trois jours qui ont suivi. Tu es incapable de te rappeler si tu t'es seulement levé, si tu as seulement mangé quelque chose, si tu as seulement fait ce qu'on attendait de toi.

Probablement que oui, tu as fait tout ça, puisque personne n'est venu se plaindre de ton comportement apathique. Probablement que c'est lui qui t'a aidé à faire tout ça. Puisqu'il était toujours là, veillant sur toi avec dévotion. Et au bout de trois jours, le brouillard de ton esprit s'était levé.

Il n'y avait alors pas de colère en toi. Pas encore. Juste de la surprise, de l'étonnement. Tu ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-il venir tous les matins, son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si rien n'avait changé.

Puis ce fut la déception qui t'étreignit. Tu portais ce poids de la tristesse et de la déception comme on se fêlerait une côte. C'était là, tapi au fond de toi en permanence, on ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela. Et tu t'habituais à la présence triste de l'amertume. Il n'avait pas assez confiance en toi pour tout te dire. Il ne t'aimait pas assez pour cela. Et cela te blessait plus que ça n'aurait dû. C'est à cet instant que tu aurais dû cesser tout ça. Tu aurais dû le dénoncer, tu aurais dû lui en parler, tu aurais dû agir d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Et pourtant, tu n'avais rien fait.

Tu avais attendu, encore et encore. Et plus tu attendais, plus ta frustration et ta colère grandissaient. Tu t'es mis à l'espionner, à chercher dans ses actes une preuve de son état de sorcier. Tu devenais fou. Fou de frustration, fou de déception. Fou de savoir et de ne rien voir pour étayer ton propos. Fou qu'il se comporte avec toi comme d'habitude, visage d'ange et grand sourire, bonne humeur et yeux rieurs. Alors que toi tu patientais, tu enrageais de ne pas jamais le prendre sur le fait.

Pire encore, tu constatais les effets de la magie. Sans jamais voir l'acte magique lui-même. Parce qu'à la lumière de ta récente découverte, tu voyais tout sous un jour nouveau. Sa maladresse affectée, ses mimiques ennuyées quand tu lui demandais des explications sur une absence injustifiée, ses subites aptitudes militaires dans des situations désespérées, son brusque talent de médecin alors que vous étiez perdus au fond des bois…

Tous ces instants habituels entre vous passaient désormais par le prisme de sa magie. Et tu voyais ! Et tu comprenais ! Ce qu'il était réellement, ce qu'il faisait réellement ! Mais jamais au grand jamais tu ne pus le surprendre en flagrant délit de magie. Il était bien trop prudent, trop intelligent pour se faire attraper comme ça.

..

Ta patience avait alors atteint son paroxysme. Tu voulais le confronter, lui hurler ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Mais il se produisit un évènement insoupçonné. Tu te mis à rêver. En soi, ce n'était pas surprenant. Tout le monde rêvait. Morgana cauchemardait d'ailleurs bien plus souvent que l'intégralité du château réunie. Mais toi, tes songes t'avaient alors toujours échappé. Tu savais qu'ils étaient cachés dans un coin de son esprit, n'attendant qu'une petite poussée pour se révéler à ton esprit. Tu t'éveillais chaque matin avec un sentiment de confort et de bonheur, lorsqu'il criait dans ta chambre en ouvrant grand les lourdes tentures : « debout les morts ! »

Mais dès l'instant où sa voix atteignait tes oreilles, ton rêve se recroquevillait dans un coin, s'échappant à ta mémoire, se rétractant dans un lieu invisible et reculé de ton esprit. Tu n'avais jamais conservé aucun souvenir de tes rêves. Bien souvent, tu le regrettais, car tu étais sûr qu'ils étaient emplis de joie. Emplis de lui, emplis d'amour, emplis de bonheur. Peut-être même qu'il y avait ta mère dans ses souvenirs cachés que ton inconscient rappelait à lui la nuit venue. Mais tu n'en savais rien, parce que tes songes te demeuraient jusqu'alors inaccessibles.

Et puis tout avait changé. Le problème, c'est que tu te serais bien passé de rêver. Car au lieu de correspondre à des délires psychédéliques fantasmagoriques comme semblait en faire le reste de la populace, toi tu y voyais des vérités auxquelles tu souhaitais te soustraire. Tu refusais d'affronter tout ça. Ce n'était pas des cauchemars. Au contraire, ça ressemblait davantage à de beaux rêves, parce qu'ils étaient pleins de lui et de toi. Mais c'était la réalité. La réalité passée. Les années précédentes, depuis sa rencontre. Tu apprenais le bonheur des songes pour y redécouvrir ta vie depuis qu'il est à tes côtés. Pour la redécouvrir, passée le kaléidoscope de la magie. Et ça te tuait de constater que ta vie n'était pas ce dont tu te souvenais. Tu comprenais beaucoup de choses, depuis que tu voyais tout ça. Tu pleurais parfois en te réveillant, et contrôlait tes sanglots et tes yeux humides dans tes moelleux oreillers de plumes. Lui ne disait jamais rien quand il constatait ta peine. Mais tu sentais dans son ton gentil qu'il avait bien vu tes larmes. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour te consoler, tu le sais.

Il y avait tellement de scènes déchirantes et de douleur dans ces souvenirs. Pourquoi étais-ce toi qui pleurait, et pas lui ? Il avait tellement plus de raisons que toi d'être malheureux ! Et pourtant, il était heureux, ignorant, optimiste, béat, gamin. Ça t'énervait encore plus. Tu aurais voulu te sortir ces images de ta tête, les reléguer dans le coin insondable de ton cerveau où se cachaient les autres rêves. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ta colère n'en fut que décuplée.

Tu devins alors le parfait idiot qu'il décriait sans cesse. Ta frustration et ton énervement de le voir comme d'habitude, quand toi tu souffrais mille morts de savoir et de ne rien dire, te firent devenir violent. Ce ne fut rien, au début. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne lui avais jamais jeté tes bottes à la figure avec virulence. Mais ce fut pire, encore. Ce n'était plus seulement des actes. C'était aussi des mots. Des humiliations publiques. Tu le repoussais, parfois quasiment physiquement lorsqu'il s'enhardissait à placer une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Main que tu avais autrefois adoré ressentir sur ta peau.

Tu l'agressais, le blessais, te montrais rude et cynique. Tu lisais dans son regard l'incompréhension et la blessure mentale que tu lui infligeais, chaque jour un peu plus. Et pourtant, il revenait.

Tous les matins, il était là. Tous les matins, il essayait de faire revenir à lui ce qu'il appelait « son » Arthur. Il te l'avait dit. Encore des mots gravés au fer rouge dans ton esprit pour l'éternité.

– Sérieusement Sire, qu'est-ce que vous avez en ce moment ? Ce serait bien que mon Arthur habituel revienne, parce que j'en ai marre de vos éclats de petit prince arrogant ! Vous vous souvenez que vous aurez un royaume à diriger, d'ici peu ?

Colère, incompréhension et injustice d'un tel traitement étaient les maîtres mots de sa tirade. Juste après, il s'était incliné, excusé, comporté comme le plus parfait des serviteurs. Ce qu'il n'était pas, ce qu'il ne serait jamais, et ce que tu ne voulais absolument pas qu'il soit.

Le lendemain, il était à sa place à tes côtés comme d'habitude, te souriant avec son parfait sourire d'imbécile heureux, et avec son humour ravageur et désastreux. Toi, tu n'avais que ta culpabilité de le blesser, et ta colère envers ses secrets à lui opposer. Rien de ses tentatives ne fonctionna pour te dérider. A ce stade, vous auriez pu encore sauver votre relation. Encore une semaine ou deux de ce régime, et tu aurais craqué. Tu lui aurais dit que tu savais tout, et tu lui aurais pardonné. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Parce qu'il y eut cette journée. Ou plus exactement cette nuit, où il s'était introduit dans ta chambre. Pour y faire dieu sait quoi, d'ailleurs. Mais tu l'avais surpris, et cela changeait toute la donne. Tu l'avais surpris parce que tes rêves –ou tes cauchemars, tu ne savais plus comment les qualifier– t'avaient réveillé en sursaut. Il était là, debout dans la pénombre devant toi, sa silhouette se détachant nettement grâce au clair de lune, en train de retenir magiquement dieu sait quel objet qu'il avait heurté et dont le bruit de chute n'aurait manqué de te réveiller.

La panique que tu avais lue dans ces prunelles bleues, dilatées comme celles d'un chat, dilatées à cause de l'obscurité et de la terreur qui l'envahit, tu ne l'oublierais jamais. Le verre chuta bruyamment à terre tandis qu'il relâchait l'enchantement. L'objet se fissura, à l'image de votre belle amitié. Dans le silence obsédant de la pièce sombre, le son qui résonnait et traînait dans l'air faisait autant de bruit qui si tu avais hurlé.

Tu avais tant désiré le prendre sur le fait, confronter tes certitudes sur ses dons avec un fait vérifiable et tangible ! Enfin, tu avais cette occasion en or de l'obliger à affronter sa vérité, ta colère, ses mensonges, ta déception, votre amitié. Mais encore à moitié dans ton songe, tu n'avais que laissé s'exprimer ton mécontentement rageur. Tout à ton courroux, tu avais refusé d'écouter ses explications paniquées et balbutiantes.

Tu ne te rappelles pas votre dialogue, mais tu as en mémoire la peur inscrite au fond de ses yeux. Il avait peur de toi, de ta violence, de ta puissance. Il était un gosse terrifié face à une grosse colère d'un plus fort que soi. Au fond de toi, bizarrement, cela te rassura. Tu conservais sur lui un avantage. Tu restais le plus fort, le dominant de votre histoire.

Tu étais sorti de ton lit, t'étais avancé vers lui, figure figée et tremblotante à la lueur des quelques bougies, et de la lune. Tu n'avais eu de cesse de l'invectiver en marchant vers lui, lentement et sournoisement. Tu ne te comportais pas différemment d'un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie avec la félicité de savoir que ladite proie n'avait plus aucune porte de sortie. Cette violence dans tes actes, tu ne t'en rendais pas compte.

Et ta bouche déversait à n'en plus savoir qu'en faire des insultes et des insanités : traître, menteur, sorcier, manipulateur… Et tu te disais mon ami !

Sa voix calme et mesuré essayant de t'arrêter, tu n'en avais cure. Ton esprit tout entier était rouge, ou blanc, vide d'autres choses que la colère et la haine que tu croyais ressentir pour lui. L'absence de confiance qu'il avait eue en toi t'avait tellement blessé profondément. Ce n'était pas sa sorcellerie qui te gênait. Cela, tu aurais pu faire abstraction. Mais la trahison était impardonnable. Tu te braquais, refusais le dialogue adulte qu'il te suppliait d'engager. Dans tes yeux, on ne lisait que fureur et haine. Tu t'en voulais de céder à ta colère, mais elle te dominait tout entier, si bien que tu ne parvenais pas à t'en défaire.

Manifestement, ton animosité l'effrayait. Et pourtant, il te démontra une fois de plus son courage et sa foi en toi, inébranlable. Malgré sa terreur apparente, il se rapprocha de toi, désormais debout au pied de ton lit. Il osait, pas à pas, t'approcher. Et calmement, lentement, il posa ses mains sur tes épaules pour te regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais tu ne lui laissas pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. A ta violence morale succéda l'agression physique. Tu ne supportais plus qu'il te touche. Alors tu le repoussas de toutes tes forces, le projetant à terre avec un bruit sourd. Il s'était probablement fait mal au dos, et ses vains efforts pour ne pas chuter l'avaient conduit à se réceptionner de côté. Son bras gauche avait dû souffrir en heurtant le sol, et il était vraisemblablement écorché, dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, il se serait brisé un os. Mais tu n'avais entendu aucun craquement, ou bruit suspect. Même du fin fond de ta colère, tu n'aurais pas souhaité le blesser physiquement à ce point.

– Tu me dégoûtes, assénas-tu d'une voix glaciale, accompagnant ta phrase d'une mimique horrifiée. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches, plus jamais te voir.

Tu pensais viscéralement les mots que tu prononçais en cet instant. Il le perçut très bien. Son regard blessé s'imprima dans ta mémoire et accompagna son départ. Tu n'entendis pas les sanglots, parce qu'il ne pleura pas. Il était bien trop choqué de ton comportement puéril, haineux et stupide pour seulement songer à pleurer.

..

Le lendemain, il ne revint pas. Tu appris plus tard qu'il avait démissionné de ses fonctions de servant, et avait quitté le château. Mais pas la ville. Tu ne l'avais pas clairement banni, il n'avait donc aucune raison de fuir le pays. Tu savais que ce n'était qu'une rebuffade. Il te testait. Tu savais qu'il était sorcier. Si tu avais voulu le mettre à mort, ou le faire punir davantage, il t'aurait suffi de quelques mots pour le dénoncer. En restant en ville, il te tenait effrontément tête, même à distance. Tu ne dis rien à personne. Il s'installa dans la ville basse. Tu ignorais totalement ce qui pouvait désormais occuper ses journées, et si tu étais honnête avec toi-même, tu te rendais compte que tu aurais aimé le savoir. Mais tu mettais un point d'honneur à ignorer ses occupations. Tu n'avais donc aucune idée de comment il se débrouillait pour gagner de quoi manger, désormais. Mais l'ambiance générale du faubourg te confirmait ce que tu aurais pu deviner tout seul : il était aimé, et on l'aidait, on le soutenait. Bien sûr qu'on l'aimait. Il était gentil, serviable, de bonne humeur. Toi le premier l'avait constaté. Et en avait gardé l'exclusivité pendant un temps. C'était presque un acte de gentillesse que de partager sa jovialité et son humour avec les paysans.

Il te laissa quatre jours complets sans nouvelles. Puis il vint, chaque jour qui suivit. Il demanda selon les voies officielles une audience avec le Prince Arthur, et tu acceptais de le recevoir à chaque fois, tous les jours sans exception, quoi que tu sois en train de faire. Et à chaque fois, tu le repoussais sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Toujours plus dur dans le ton de ta voix, toujours plus ferme dans tes mots, toujours plus obtus au dialogue dans tes actes. Toujours cette violente colère qui émanait de toi. Cela dura des semaines. Des semaines durant lesquelles il venait, il s'inclinait face à toi, et tu l'invectivais sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Puis tu le congédiais sans ménagement. Jamais tu n'avais entendu le son de sa voix durant ces entrevues. Tu refusais de l'entendre. Tu aurais pu craquer, et c'était inenvisageable.

Puis après des semaines de rencontre quotidiennes, ses visites devinrent moins fréquentes, et plus irrégulières. Lui qui avait la régularité d'une horloge, se présentant tous les soirs aux vêpres, il se mit à venir le matin, ou bien en début d'après midi. Cela t'agaçait d'autant plus. Tu avais l'impression que cette heure de la journée, qui t'était autrefois destinée, était désormais allouée à autre chose. Alors que toi, tu lui réservais cet horaire fébrilement, prévoyant dans ton emploi du temps une plage horaire pour sa visite journalière. Tu te demandais ce qu'il fabriquait et de quoi il vivait, mais tu n'en savais rien et tu faisais de ton mieux pour l'ignorer.

Autour de vous, les questions se bousculaient. Personne ne comprenait ce nouveau comportement, cette nouvelle relation. Pas plus que vous ne la compreniez. De ce fait, comment expliquer quoi que ce soit ? Mais tu protégeais son secret, et tu ne pouvais donc rien dire, alors tu te taisais. Tu savais de source sûre que tes chevaliers, si attachés à lui, l'accablaient autant de question qu'ils t'accablaient de regards noirs. Tu avais envie de leur hurler que ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Ce n'était pas toi qui avais menti pendant des années ! Mais tu te murais dans le silence.

Et lui aussi élevait des barrières de silence et de mensonge entre lui et les autres. Plus le temps passait, plus ses visites se faisait rares, et plus tu le sentais s'enfoncer dans sa solitude. Par ta faute. Parce que tout cela était de ta faute, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Toi, qui l'avais repoussé, qui le repoussais encore à chacun de ses passages au château. Tu l'isolais de ce qui avait été sa vie. Tu n'en ressentais aucune culpabilité. Ou alors, tu l'exilais tellement loin au fond de toi-même que c'était comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Quand tu le voyais, il n'y avait que la colère. C'était ce dont tu te persuadais, ou plutôt ce dont tu _voulais_ te persuader.

...

Puis un jour, cela faisait presque deux mois que tu ne l'avais pas revu depuis son dernier passage, il revint demander audience. Tu sentis que c'était la dernière visite. Ça devait être la dernière visite. Cela faisait des mois que vous jouiez à votre jeu de silence, de brimades et d'agressions mentales. Enfin, tu jouais et il subissait. Ça faisait des mois et des mois, tu n'aurais même pas su dire combien, et il fallait que cela cesse. Aujourd'hui.

Est-ce qu'il sentit dans ton attitude le besoin d'en finir aujourd'hui ou bien avait-il décidé de son côté que ce serait la dernière fois ? Tu n'en saurais jamais rien. Mais cette fois, au lieu de se laisser blesser par les mots de haine et de dégoût que tu prononçais à son encontre avant de le congédier sans l'écouter, il répondit. Le timbre de sa voix, que tu n'avais plus entendu depuis cette affreuse nuit où tout avait basculé, te surprit tant il était fondamentalement chaleureux. Malgré les souffrances que tu lui faisais endurer, il y avait encore en lui de la compassion et de l'amitié, suffisamment pour te pardonner et reprendre votre relation. Il restait aimant et altruiste comme au premier jour.

– Vous ne me haïssez pas. Vous êtes furieux, en colère, mais vous ne me haïssez pas, je le sais. Alors pourquoi continuez-vous de le prétendre ? Pourquoi continuer à me mentir ? Bannissez-moi, tuez-moi, haïssez-moi réellement, mais soyez honnête comme j'ai toujours voulu l'être avec vous.

Son air déterminé, farouche et aimant en même temps t'agaça davantage que ses mots et sa voix vibrante. Il voulait la vérité, alors il l'aurait. Vous étiez dans ta chambre, porte close comme d'habitude. Alors tu t'approchas de lui, rapidement, avec cette lueur de fureur au fond des yeux. Cette lueur qui ne t'avait pas quitté depuis de très longs mois. Tu lui saisis le visage, et déposa tes lèvres sur les siennes avec violence. Le baiser n'avait rien de calme, de sage ou d'amoureux. C'était l'expression d'une pulsion brutale et animale qui envahissait tout ton corps quand tu le voyais. Et que tu combattais en le tenant éloigné de toi, et en cultivant ton ire à son égard. Tu n'essayais pas de l'embrasser, mais plutôt de lui dévorer le visage. Tu attrapas sa lèvre inférieure entre les deux tiennes, et aspira brutalement. Tu ne fus nullement surpris de ressentir le gout de métal rouillé sur ta langue. Tu venais de lui couper la lèvre sous la force de ton baiser.

La réponse à ton violent désir ne se fit pas attendre. Passé l'hébètement, lorsqu'il ressentit la morsure, il te repoussa physiquement, instaurant entre vos deux corps tendus une distance de sécurité. Il leva une main vers sa lèvre, où perlait quelques gouttes de sang. Cela rendait sa bouche plus rouge encore, plus désirable encore. Sa main essuya le liquide vermillon et il contempla ses doigts rougis, abasourdi. Tu vis dans ses yeux la stupeur, la surprise. Voire même un vague dégoût (ou peut-être l'interprétas-tu ainsi), ce dont tu te félicitas. Tu étais très satisfait de toi-même. Sans un mot, il trébucha jusqu'à la porte, la franchit, et la claqua derrière lui. Cette fois, il ne reviendrait plus. Votre amitié et tous les autres sentiments qui auraient pu exister entre vous étaient brisés pour toujours. Tu en ressentis la fracture dans ton cœur.

...

Tu vas à la fenêtre et tu observes le ballet des badauds sur la place, jusqu'à l'apercevoir, marchant à grands pas vers la sortie. Tu sais au fond de ton cœur qu'il va désormais quitter le pays. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de mots pour le comprendre, et tu sais ce que ce départ a de définitif. Tu le vois qui lève les yeux vers les hautes tours, une dernière fois. Comme s'il voulait graver l'image de la citadelle dans sa mémoire. Et tu sens ton cœur qui se brise, lentement. S'il ne t'avait pas aimé aussi fort, peut-être aurait-il pu t'aimer plus longtemps. Si tu ne l'avais pas aimé aussi violemment, peut-être aurais-tu pu lui pardonner ses mensonges avec le temps. Tu le voudrais, tu l'as voulu à tes côtés pour le reste de ta vie, de _vos_ vies, mais c'est impossible. Il est valet, il est sorcier, il est homme. Et surtout, il est parti. Pour toujours. Il ne reviendra pas. Et tu meurs de le regarder partir, emportant ton cœur avec lui. Et tu meurs.

..

Merlin se retourna une dernière fois en direction du château, levant inconsciemment les yeux vers la chambre d'Arthur. Il ne se berçait d'aucune illusion, personne ne devait l'observer partir à travers les vitres closes. Alors avec un long soupir, il se détourna. Il avait repoussé Arthur pour la violence et la brutalité dont il faisait preuve, mais il ne n'avait pas repoussé Arthur lui-même en tant qu'homme. Mais son énervement, son refus d'assumer ses sentiments ne disparaîtront pas d'eux-mêmes simplement en un seul baiser. Merlin n'a plus la force de lutter contre Arthur pour le convaincre de faire les bons choix. Alors il part définitivement, parce qu'il n'y a plus d'autre option envisageable. Il ne reviendra pas. Et cela le tue.

...

_Ok, combien de vous sont déprimés ? *tend une boîte de mouchoirs à la cantonade, au cas où*  
_

_Personnellement, j'adore cet OS… Il est triste, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Et à titre informatif, le titre me fait marrer, parce qu'en abrégé, ça fait FFF, soit triple F, ce qui est une note bien pourrie, selon les agences de notation (je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle existe, en plus. Je crois que le barème s'arrête à E. Mais si ça existait, ce serait la note la plus pourrie de l'histoire des agences de notation ^^)_

_Et vous noterez aussi que 1- Mordred-mon-mari n'apparaît pas, et 2- Vianaha a gagné le droit de me frapper, parce que j'ai _encore_ fait du mal à Merlin sans m'en rendre compte… *sadique*_

_Reviews ?  
_


End file.
